Ordinary Love
by xphile.1
Summary: An alternate universe where Fiona has Cordelia later in life and struggles to become a better mother under Myrtle's guidance. Rated T for now... Myrona pairing eventually!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Standard disclaimer applies - not my show, characters (except for one in later chapters), or AU. _This_ AU is a collaboration with Eli, who likes to make me sob in public places like Constance Langdon. Thanks for that, homie.**

* * *

><p>"Mamaaaaa," a shrill voice echoed off the walls of the expansive building that was known as Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies and into the ears of a cringing Fiona Goode.<p>

The Supreme, who was resting on her stomach in bed still, seeing as it was barely light outside, buried her face into the fluffy pillow beneath her, willing the grating cries for her attention to stop, but she knew they wouldn't without her response. A clash of guilt and irritation swirled inside of her, making her queasy. She was desperately trying to be a better mother, if only to appease the gracious Myrtle Snow who had allowed Fiona and her young daughter, Cordelia, to remain there even though Fiona was far from the age of being a student.

Myrtle was the headmistress of the academy where the two had first become friends as young girls. They had a bout of distrust with each other when Fiona initially became the Supreme under questionable circumstances, but Myrtle eventually forgave her and tried to uphold a sense of friendship since she felt she had no real choice in the matter. In her mind, you were either on the Supreme's side, or you weren't. And being in the latter position would not bode well for the redhead.

For several years that neared into decades, Fiona enjoyed her young adulthood abroad with attractive men who thought she ruled the world. In her mind, she did. Nights (and often days) were spent intoxicated and drugged, and all the while clothed in the finest designer threads. The time for her reign came to an end once she found out she was pregnant, though. Fiona had a quick marriage to the child's father, and eventually when the relationship soured, she returned on the doorstep of the academy in the middle of the night with a wailing infant in her arms. Most mothers her age had children in junior high, not kindergarten, something that had bothered the Supreme immensely as she was always focused on her image. Unable to think of anywhere else to go, Fiona knew that if anyone could help her, Myrtle could.

Myrtle didn't hesitate to welcome the two with open arms. Always a bleeding heart for those in need, Myrtle insisted that Fiona take her larger bedroom so that Cordelia's crib could be placed with her. Sometimes Myrtle was _too_ giving, Fiona thought as the persistent calls continued.

"Alright, alright...I'm up, Delia," Fiona rasped with a slight tinge of annoyance in her Southern lilt as she rolled over to climb off of the bed. She slid her feet into her slippers, and shuffled over to the small bed with a yawn, exhausted from caring for the young child at her age. Resting on the small bed, she reached over to smooth her palm over the young blonde's head, brushing the strands from her eyes. "It's not time to wake up, what is it...?"

"Mama, I wan' Auntie Myrtle tuh read me story," the young girl said with a sleepy smile.

"Oh, Delia, no...we're not waking Auntie Myrtle up. It's too early. Now c'mon, go back to sleep." Fiona tucked the blankets around Cordelia's small frame.

"B-b-but, I not sleepy..." Cordelia's voice was wavering, and her eyes filled with tears at her mother's lack of cooperation.

"Too bad, this is _not_ a debate. _Go_. _Back_. _To_. _Sleep_." Each word was punctuated with a rise in her anger level as Fiona stood from the small bed with a huff. As much as she loved the little girl, Fiona had never held the same level of patience that Myrtle did for the girl's requests for bedtime stories and playtime. It was not to say she was a terrible mother; she made sure Cordelia ate, received the proper level of education for a young child, and that she was safe. The Supreme was not one to bow to a child's wishes for frivolous desires, even if the child came from her own womb. The guilt still lingered for lacking these certain maternal instincts, but a small part of her was relieved that Myrtle could cover these bases for her on occasion. However, the middle of the night was all on Fiona since Myrtle was likely sound asleep.

As Fiona walked back to her own bed, Cordelia let out a shriek that caused Fiona to whirl around and nearly strike her child with her palm. Instead, she balled her hands into fists so tight her nails dug into her skin and she grimaced in pain from the combination of self-harm and the wailing Cordelia. "Stop it! Stop crying, Delia! Right now!" Her own voice rose a few octaves to overcompensate for the child's screaming.

One of the doors to Fiona's room swished open, causing her to divert her attention to the person who opened it. Myrtle. _Shit_.

"What on _earth_ is going on?!" Myrtle waved a hand to turn a light on, and strode over to Cordelia's bed as she glanced over to Fiona. "Delia, oh, my little bird, come here," Myrtle said with a soothing voice. She sat on the edge of the girl's bed, and swept the small child into her arms on her lap, holding her to her chest. "Oh, what is the matter, my darling?"

Seething with guilt and anger, lately the most common combination of emotions for her, Fiona stood with clenched fists, watching the two from a few feet away. She tried to control her breathing, eyes narrowed and starting to gloss over with frustrated tears.

"M-m-mama...she not read me a story," Cordelia managed to sputter throughout her sobbing, her small hands clutching Myrtle's robe. It was one of Delia's favorites as it held every color of the rainbow. She smeared her wet cheek against Myrtle's chest, dark brown eyes looking toward Fiona with sadness.

Myrtle let out a slow sigh as she shifted her gaze to Fiona and then back go Cordelia. "Sweet child, I _promise_ I will read you a story first thing in the morning, okay? But for now, can you sleep for a little while for Auntie Myrtle? Hmm?" She tickled her fingertips under the girl's chin and smiled, before pulling her close for a hug.

Cordelia giggled, nuzzling her head against Myrtle's chest. "'kay, I go sleep." Small arms encircled Myrtle's waist as far as they could stretch and Cordelia hugged the witch she lovingly referred to as her auntie. After Myrtle returned the hug with just as much warmth, Cordelia climbed back under her blankets and let herself be tucked in by Myrtle.

Watching the scene in front of her, Fiona brushed the back of her right hand against her eyes and turned away, not wanting the display of emotion to be seen by the woman who portrayed motherhood better than she could. She walked back to her bed slowly, covering her face with both hands. Why the hell couldn't Delia respond to her the same way? What was she doing wrong? She heard Cordelia's bed shift with movement and expected Myrtle to exit the room but was startled slightly when the woman came up behind her.

"It's alright, darling, it'll get easier," Myrtle whispered into Fiona's ear. She waved a hand to turn the lights off to shroud them in darkness.

"And if it doesn't?" Fiona held back a sob that threatened to escape with the whispered question.

"It will, I _promise_."

At Myrtle's response, Fiona turned and fell into the woman's arms, mirroring her small daughter's earlier actions. She pressed her cheek to Myrtle's shoulder and let out a quiet sob. "Oh Myr, I'm an awful mother, just awful," she whispered. "I can't even talk to her properly."

Sliding a palm over Fiona's back several times, Myrtle held the Supreme tightly against her, grateful that she couldn't see the flush in her cheeks. "Shh, it's alright. Here, I'll help you..."

She released the woman and guided Fiona to Cordelia's bed, lowering them both to kneel on the floor next to it. For a moment they watched the girl in the darkness as she slept soundly, her arms holding a stuffed animal to her chest.

An arm slung low around Fiona's waist, Myrtle kept her voice quiet, a whisper that tickled Fiona's ear.

"When you talk to her...tell her...'I love you more than the whole world.' Go on, say it," she urged.

Fiona sighed and whispered, "I...love you more than the whole world."

"'You're the most beautiful baby.' Tell her how beautiful she is."

_"_You're so beautiful, Delia," Fiona whispered, lifting a hand to briefly graze the sleeping girl's cheek.

Myrtle smiled slightly at the gesture completed without instruction. "Now say, 'I'll never leave you. I'll be your mother...until you die.' Tell her." Still whispering, Myrtle squeezed her slender fingers on Fiona's waist as they remained kneeling at Cordelia's bedside.

The pause grew long as Fiona's breath hitched in her throat. "I'll never...leave you. I'll be your mother...until the day you...die." The last word was not even qualified to be a whisper.

"Tell her again."

Fiona nearly choked as she clasped a hand over her mouth to mute the sob that was almost expelled. Slowly, her hand lowered. "I'll...be your mother until you die, my darlin' Delia," she whispered.

As Fiona turned to Myrtle she was a little surprised to see the witch had leaned closer to her, eyes affixed in her direction. She wiped at her eyes with her fingertips, glancing down between them, and was definitely not expecting Myrtle's lips to come crashing against her own as she looked back up again. Her lips were warm and dry, but not painfully so, and tasted faintly of the key lime pie she had ate before bed. She felt Myrtle's fingers dig into her side gently, and let her lips part slightly, partially by surprise. Frozen by the act, Fiona didn't move otherwise, and barely had time to react before Myrtle had pulled away and scrambled to her feet.

"Oh, goodness," she murmured, a hand coming to rest over her mouth. "Fiona, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." But she didn't even allow the Supreme to do that much as she walked with swift ease to the door to leave without looking back to the stunned woman.

Her eyes stared at the shut door for a long moment, fingertips playing over her still parted lips, and Fiona couldn't help the small smile that appeared. Finally, she looked back to her daughter's sleeping form and stroked a hand over her blonde strands. Slowly, she pushed herself up from the floor and made her way back to bed. The smile remained, even as she nestled back under the covers to sleep for a few more hours. For once, she was looking forward to her daughter's exuberant wake-up call.


	2. Chapter 2

Daylight filtered through the windows like butter melting on toast, spreading warmly over Fiona's half-blanketed body. She stirred, rolling onto her side to gaze across the room toward the small bed where her daughter was still sleeping. _What a shock_.

While the thought was laced with sarcasm, a smile graced her lips. Instead of hurrying out of the room as she did on the oft chance she woke before Cordelia, or ruing the existence of her daughter as she screeched for her mother in the morning, Fiona simply curled up with her pillow and watched her small daughter sleep peacefully in her bed. A tiny arm and leg spilled over the edge of the mattress, dangling toward the floor, and her cherubic lips remained parted as she slept with the side of her face buried into her pillow.

_Something_ had changed in the last six hours or so of her life. And that something was in the form of another person's lips upon her own. Those lips belonged to none other than Myrtle Snow. Fiona had never been kissed by another woman before, but she had a sneaking suspicion that if she ever desired such an act, that she would want it to be from Myrtle since she was the closet person to a friend she ever had in her life. Not a stranger to physical affection or contact, Fiona couldn't describe why she felt this sudden shift in her thought pattern and her demeanor. It was as if the persistent crush of the redhead's lips against her own in the early morning hours had awakened something within her and gave her another portal to look through for her life. All of that from one kiss did seem steep, but Fiona had been with more than her share of men in the last several decades to now realize that true happiness was not always necessarily in the form of the opposite gender.

Fiona never would have expected Myrtle to have been so forward in her actions, but reflecting back on their past, she picked up on the nuances of the woman's habits. The scenarios rushed through Fiona's head as she relished the early morning solitude. Myrtle never gave much attention to the men who showed interest in her, and always found the smallest fault with them as a reason to cease contact with them. She always seemed to gaze at Fiona in a wistful manner, which the Supreme attributed to Myrtle being jealous of her status and sense of style. While the instances seemed innocent in nature then, Fiona could certainly fit the pieces together now. Her stomach sank as she realized that once this path was taken, there was no turning back. The sinking feeling was replaced with a flutter of anticipation as she let the idea roll around in her mind.

Fiona wanted _this_.

She wanted to walk down the path, as muddy and twisted as it might be. She wanted to get lost along the way, seek out different trails, and discover new sights. All while holding Myrtle's hand _and her heart_.

A small smile curved her lips upward as she stretched her legs under the covers, and Fiona buried her face into her pillow for a moment. It had only been a single kiss, but she craved so much more from the redheaded witch, and _knew_ she could get so much more from her. However, she knew patience and time would be key in this chapter of her life. Myrtle was not one to easily give her heart away, and Fiona had known that since the time they were young girls. Still, she had the burning desire to capture the witch's attention now that she knew there was a spark of _something _between them.

"Mama...?" Cordelia whispered quietly, knowing full well that she had to remain in bed until her mother allowed her to get out. "I get up now?"

Fiona lifted her head, the smile remaining as she looked at her young daughter who had a nest of messy blonde strands framing her angelic face. Instead of the irritation that typically presented itself when it came to her daughter, a sense of willingness to be a _good mother _flooded her insides. "Yes baby, c'mere..." Pulling the blankets back on the bed, Fiona patted the space next to her with her left hand.

Cordelia pushed the covers away and practically jumped out of her bed to run to Fiona's side. With her mother's assistance, she climbed up the bed to snuggle up close to Fiona's stomach as the woman wrapped her arm around the small girl.

"Mama, Auntie MyrMyr said story in morning. It morning now." The young girl nodded her head a few times with a hopeful smile on her face.

"It certainly is, sweetheart. Why don't you pick out a book while mama brushes her teeth and we'll go see Auntie Myr. Alright?" Fiona couldn't help but continue to smile at her young daughter, bringing a palm up to smooth the girl's blonde locks. She slipped her arms around the child to hug her close, and felt a little piece of herself die inside when Cordelia stiffened at the hug initially before relaxing against her mother. Before Cordelia would have a chance to notice the tears pooling in the corners of her mother's eyes, Fiona sat up and set the girl on the floor gently. "Go on now..." she whispered quietly.

As Cordelia darted across the room to her small collection of books that she was allowed to keep in the bedroom from the expansive library downstairs, Fiona pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes to blot the salty tears from escaping. Drawing in a deep breath, she went to the washroom to brush her teeth and freshen up enough so that her breath smelled clean. _Just in case_. The smile eventually returned to her lips as she thought about the kiss from Myrtle again, but her musings were interrupted by a tug on her bathrobe.

"Mama, found one!" Cordelia lifted a book up with both hands, beaming at her mother. "We go?"

"Yes, baby, we'll go see her now." Smiling at the girl who stood no taller than a few feet, Fiona held an outstretched hand to her which Cordelia took with a happy smile. Guiding the girl out of their room and down the hall, Fiona paused at Myrtle's door to suck in a deep breath of air. This was it. She had never been more terrified of rejection in her life before than she was at this moment. Glancing to Cordelia who waited with contained excitement, it was then that Fiona knew she'd essentially be protected since her daughter was with her. Surely Myrtle wouldn't fling insults or reject her in front of sweet little Delia? The Supreme smiled at her daughter and then quietly opened the door. The use of her abilities was limited around Cordelia as she wanted to wait for her to reach an appropriate age to explain her heritage.

The door opened with a protesting squeak, but not enough to rouse Myrtle from her slumber. Fiona's smile remained as she observed the woman sprawled on her back with the blankets haphazardly covering her body; she slept in a similar position that Cordelia often held, she noticed. Glancing to her daughter, Fiona raised an index finger to her minty fresh lips, and gestured for her to be quiet. Tugging the young girl's hand, she guided her over to the bed and lifted her up under her arms to set her on the mattress next to Myrtle. Cordelia nestled her small body into Myrtle's side, burying her face into her ribcage. Fiona climbed in after her daughter, laying on her side to face Myrtle as she slept. Fingertips idly brushed through Cordelia's hair as she watched them both.

Cordelia placed the thin hardcover book on Myrtle's chest, and then traced her fingertips on the woman's waist. "Auntie MyrMyr...wake upppp," she whispered, or at least attempted to whisper.

Fiona held back a chuckle, watching as Myrtle woke up gradually at the child's voice and tickling digits on her side. Her gaze trailed along the woman's figure, watching as she rolled under the sheets, and taking the time to notice how her eyelashes fluttered against the sunlight, and how her hair spread around her head like a fiery halo.

The redhead slipped her arm around Cordelia, and almost jumped when she accidentally brushed her fingertips against Fiona's chest. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she exclaimed with shock. Her attention snapped over to Fiona from Cordelia, not having expected to see her in here, especially not after last night - well, earlier this morning.

"Oh...sorry, I.." She never had a problem conveying her thoughts and feelings before, but suddenly Fiona couldn't even formulate a simple sentence. She pushed herself up from the mattress and slid off the bed quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't..." Still, with the sputtering. _What on earth was wrong with her?_ Shaking her head, she started to backpedal to the door of the room. "Delia wanted her story...sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Despite a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach, Fiona somehow managed to leave Myrtle's bedroom without shedding a single tear and without waiting for Myrtle to respond.

Once she was in the safety of the hallway, she leaned against the door, bringing both palms to cover her face. Did she somehow misinterpret Myrtle? Did she _imagine_ the whole exchange earlier that morning? She did have a few drinks, after all... How embarrassing. But there had to be a reason as to why Myrtle kissed her. Now she wasn't even willing to look at her? The seconds passed and Fiona realized that Myrtle wasn't even going to come after her to explain anything. In further despair, she slid down the door to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest. She could hear the soft murmur of Myrtle's voice through the door, and pressed her ear flush against the wood to listen even more closely. Eyes closing due to lack of sleep, she listened to the redhead drone on about the perils of a poor duck who didn't resemble his siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

Myrtle glanced down and saw the small blonde girl had fallen asleep on her per usual. Cordelia rarely stayed awake when Myrtle read to her, no matter what time of the day it was, and would peacefully doze off with her head nestled on the woman's chest. It must have been her melodic and soothing voice, which was less raspy than her mother's and decidedly more pleasant.

Easing her body out from beneath the child, Myrtle tucked her blankets around her sides and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Moving to the door of the room with quiet steps, she pulled the door open, hopping back in surprise as a body tumbled backward onto the floor.

Fiona gasped in surprise, staring up from her position on her back. It was apparent that she had not expected the door to open and by the looks of her eyes, she may have fallen asleep for a few minutes. "Oh, I..."

"Shh, Delia's asleep," Myrtle interrupted her with a hushed whisper as she crouched down next to the Supreme. "Why did you leave?"

"You didn't want me here..." Fiona replied with a whisper, her gaze averting to the bed as she remained on the floor trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of her when she fell backward onto the wooden floor.

"Not true, blondie. You ran off before I could say anything," Myrtle whispered, placing her hand on Fiona's shoulder to help guide her into a seated position. She offered a shy smile, quickly removing her hand once Fiona was sitting upright.

"Oh, I thought...you regretted last night," Fiona continued to whisper, glancing to her sleeping daughter to ensure she wasn't awake. "And you didn't appear to want me here...so I left." A lift of her shoulders accompanied her last statement and Fiona looked down at her hands that she had folded in her lap.

"You didn't get very far, I see. How did you think sleeping on the floor was going to be comfortable?" Myrtle's lips turned upward in a slight smirk as she sunk lower to the ground to sit next to Fiona.

"I didn't...I just...wanted to hear your voice," she said with a hint of shyness, keeping her gaze on her hands.

When no reply was given, Fiona finally lifted her head and was met with Myrtle's right hand coming up to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Fiona couldn't help but smile at the endearing gesture and leaned into the redhead's innocent touch that would surely spark some not so innocent thoughts for her later.

"Come on, let's go lie down with Cordelia before she wakes up," Myrtle whispered with a brief smile.

Myrtle had effectively changed the subject, which Fiona interpreted to mean that she either found her confession odd or adorable. Unsure which answer was more accurate, she grasped her friend's hand and pulled her to her feet. Standing nearly toe-to-toe, hands clutched together, the two women stared at each other. "Myr..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not...upset about what you did...it felt...nice." Fiona finally broke the eye contact first, not wanting to directly see Myrtle's response for fear of possible rejection of some sort.

"Well, don't get used to it." A harsh whisper matched Myrtle's solemn visage.

The hurt returned with a vengeance. It sunk low in Fiona's stomach and she felt the urge to run out of the room once again. Unable to bring her attention back to the redhead, she felt her teeth grind together as she set her jaw. "I see..."

"I'm sorry, Fiona. It never should have happened. I just..." Myrtle trailed off, her whispering becoming faint.

Shaking her head, Fiona lifted a hand to wipe at her eyes with her fingertips, never letting a single droplet of water be seen by the other woman. "Alright, I get it. This never happened." Her whispers became just as cold as Myrtle's earlier response.

"No, no, darling. I just meant that...you deserve so much more. And I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. I'm so sorry," Myrtle sighed heavily and looked down at the floor.

"...take advantage of me?" Her gaze raised to meet Myrtle's face and Fiona shook her head with a mixture of disbelief and confusion gracing the prominent features of her eyebrows. "You didn't take advantage of me. I only had two drinks...three at the most."

Distracted by rustling from the bed, they both looked over to see Cordelia rolling onto her side under the blankets. Myrtle took Fiona's hand and pulled her into the hallway just outside the doorway so as not to disturb the child further. Their voices had increased in volume slightly, and she didn't want to run the risk of waking her before their conversation finished.

"Fiona, I _know_ you." Now she could talk freely, but still kept somewhat quiet. Myrtle pulled one hand away so she could cup it against the Supreme's cheek. "_You. _You want a handsome man with a lot of money. Not some awkward headmistress that fusses over whether the correct flowers are set out on the table for dinner or cries at the drop of a hat at old noir films. _This_. _Me_. It isn't what you want." Myrtle's demeanor had softened a bit as she spoke to Fiona and she squeezed the blonde's fingers. "It _was_ a lovely kiss, but we would never work. We're nothing alike at all...we'd fight too much." A forced grin crossed her lips at the comment. "You understand, don't you, darling?"

Shoulder-length blonde strands shuffled with the several shakes of her head, brushing over the bare skin of her shoulders as Fiona raised her eyes to meet Myrtle's. "No, no, I _don't_ understand." The Supreme turned her head just enough to press her lips warmly to Myrtle's wrist and then she tugged the woman's hand away from her face, now clasping both of her hands in her own. "I don't understand how you think you can tell me how to live my life. _You_ don't get to tell me what to do. Or tell me who I want to be with. That's not how this works, Myrtle."

Dark brown eyes narrowed and Fiona took a step closer to the redheaded witch. "Myr. Since you've kissed me, all I can think about is what it would feel like to do it _again_. I _do_ want this." In a bold act of solidifying her feelings, Fiona leaned forward, touching her lips to the side of Myrtle's mouth. "And I'm _counting_ on us fighting like two alley cats. I can't wait." A saucy smirk appeared on her lips as she breathed against the woman's lips, her breathing quickening at their close proximity. "Do _you_ understand?"

If Myrtle had not been so aroused by the simple placement of Fiona being close to her body, her chuckle would have been louder, but it was a weak one at best. She gave a half shake of her head. "So a few hours of thinking about a silly kiss, and that's all it takes? I should have guessed..."

Further commentary from the redhead was silenced by Fiona's soft lips covering Myrtle's mouth. Neither moved for a moment, and stayed statuesque, lips lingering on one another in a motionless kiss. Held together by invisible glue, they both closed their eyes, feeling each others breath tickle the sensitive skin above their upper lips, neither wanting to be the one to part from the other first. The fit was effortless and natural, and Myrtle could smell light traces of mint on the woman's mouth.

"Auntie MyrMyr..." a sleepy voice undid the glue between their lips, and Myrtle whirled around just in time to see Cordelia appear in the doorway, tiny hands rubbing at her eyes.

"Oh, sweet baby, I'm right here." Myrtle bent slightly to sweep the little girl up from the floor, balancing her on her folded arms in front of her.

Fiona glanced away, using the back of her hand to wipe away non-existent evidence from her lips. Returning her attention back to the two, she brushed her fingertips over Cordelia's silky locks. It bothered her that she no longer felt the heavy guilt when her very own daughter preferred to garner Myrtle's attention rather than her's, although she still felt a tinge of jealousy. She wanted to prove to herself, Cordelia, and Myrtle, that she could be maternal. It would just take time. Her own mother had never been one to show affection, and so the cycle continued when she first bore Cordelia. After living with Myrtle, though, she realized that she could end the cycle, or at least work toward it.

Catching Myrtle's approving smile as she continued to stroke her daughter's hair, Fiona returned a warm smile and then leaned in close to peck her lips on Cordelia's cheek. The girl released a giggle, and nuzzled her face into Myrtle's neck.

"I hungy...it breakfast yet?" Cordelia peered up at Myrtle's face and then glanced to her mother.

"Yes, baby, it's breakfast time. Let's go get something to eat with Aunt Myr. Maybe she'll make us those special pancakes." Fiona slid a hand discreetly to Myrtle's hip, giving it a gentle squeeze.

With a soft gasp, the little blonde girl looked between the two women excitedly. "Oh, p'ease?! Will you make 'em?!" Her skinny arms encircled Myrtle's neck and she hugged her as tightly as she could manage for a small child.

Flashing a look to Fiona as the Supreme's hand still lingered at her hip, Myrtle smiled at Cordelia and nodded. "Yes, darling, I will. And your mother will be a great helper for me, right Fiona?" A knowing smirk was given to the woman, knowing full well how much she despised cooking, and Myrtle walked past her toward the staircase.

"Oh, yes, of course, _Myrtle__ dear_," she replied, biting back any further remark as she followed them downstairs, her gaze completely entranced by the sway of the redhead's hips in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Upon entering the empty kitchen, Myrtle set Cordelia onto her feet on the floor. It was early, at least for those in their teenage years, so the other girls were still in bed and wouldn't be awake for quite a while. Spalding usually took care of their dining needs, but Myrtle didn't have the heart to wake him. Aside from that, Cordelia had insisted that Myrtle make her special pancakes for breakfast. Cordelia meandered over to the side of the kitchen where a few of her toys had been set aside, and plopped onto the floor, quietly talking to herself as she kept herself occupied.<p>

Myrtle smiled at the little girl who possessed a fruitful imagination, and then turned away to pull out the ingredients for the pancakes. The special ingredients were cinnamon and sugar, which made them sweeter for the young girl to consume since maple syrup didn't seem to satisfy her sweet tooth. As Myrtle set up everything on the counter, and began to measure the mix for the pancakes, she caught a whiff of Chanel No. 5 and a faint trace of cigarette smoke. At the touch of fingertips on her waist, she shied away, moving closer to the counter.

"Fiona, _please_," Myrtle let out puff of air in protest as she tried to maneuver herself away from the woman's grasp. In doing so, she nearly spilled some of the powdered pancake mix onto the counter. "You're distracting me."

"Ohh, c'mon. I can't show my affection? You're always harping on me to be more _loving_ toward Delia...think of it as good practice." Fiona smirked as she continued to pursue the stubborn redhead, fingertips tickling along her waist.

"Yes, because she's your _daughter_, Fiona. And speaking of, she's right over there, so we - you shouldn't really do this." Continually evading the blonde's dexterous fingers, Myrtle slid the mixing bowl down the length of the counter as she attempted to make breakfast for them. It pained her to rebuff Fiona's advances, but she couldn't bring herself to allow the behavior in front of Cordelia, and especially when she knew Fiona would eventually find a suitor of the opposite sex and leave her behind.

"Really?" Pausing to regard Myrtle with a look of incredulity, Fiona placed both hands on her own hips. "I doubt she'll hardly be traumatized to see her mother hugging her 'auntie,' and she's too busy with her 'Dora the Explorer' dolls." She refrained from further action as Myrtle started to pour small circles of mixture onto the griddle.

"It's 'Go Diego Go!' and, this isn't just...as simple as...a _hug_. You know it, and I know it."

"Oh, whatever, they're all the same to me," she said in reference to the toys. As soon as the last drop of mixture hit the griddle, Fiona slipped both arms around Myrtle's midsection and leaned in close, propping her chin on the woman's shoulder. "I know it's not simple, but why do you keep making this so much more difficult than it has to be? You like me, and I like you. I fail to see what the problem is here." Her voice had softened and she let out a breath of air against Myrtle's neck, still holding her close.

Myrtle wasn't sure if it was the obvious simplicity of this complex situation that Fiona had just formulated into words or the tickle of her breath on her bare skin, but in that moment, she realized that the often arrogant Supreme made a sliver of sense. She shut her eyes, relishing in the warmth of the woman's close proximity as it sunk into her bones while they stood there in silence for a brief moment, listening to Cordelia's content rambling as she played with her toys near the table.

"The problem, or one of the problems, is that I never meant for that kiss to happen." Myrtle sighed. "You will always be searching for someone new and exciting. You're going to want to travel and have a man around. I don't exactly possess certain...parts that you appreciate." With a slight shrug that may have signified indifference, Myrtle finally opened her eyes to check on the pancakes.

"Well, I'm glad it _did_ happen because it made me realize that the whole reason I have been trying to be a better mother is because of _you_, damnit." Fiona rolled her forehead against Myrtle's shoulder and let out a huff. "We can travel, you know, and they make...fabulous substitutions for those parts. Jesus, I don't even care about that. Don't you get it? It's _you_ that I like." The confession was matched with a firm squeeze of her arms around Myrtle's thin body.

"Fiona, you're just going to leave me eventually...the next rich good-looking guy that comes along...you'll be gone." Myrtle whispered.

"And what if I said I wouldn't leave? Or that I won't be looking for one?" As if to prove her point, Fiona grazed her lips against Myrtle's shoulder and then left a lingering kiss upon the smooth skin of her neck.

Bracing herself by placing a palm against the kitchen counter, Myrtle sucked in a breath of air sharply. "...you're asking me to trust you?"

"Yes..." Another promise was marked by the tip of her tongue meeting the redhead's neck. "I..._adore_ you, Myr," Fiona whispered close to her ear. "You make me want to be a better mother. A better Supreme for this coven. A better _everything_."

The spatula nearly fell from Myrtle's fingers, but somehow she managed to flip the few pancakes over so that they didn't burn, albeit a bit shakily. She found herself unable to reply for a moment, not fully prepared for the very words that had just been spoken.

The gentle squeeze of Fiona's arms around her waist reminded her of the lack of response on her part, and she set the spatula down on the counter. "I...have feelings for you, too, Fiona," she said quietly. As the words left her lips, she felt a sudden lightness in her chest. The weight of holding such feelings inside seemed to disappear. No longer would she have to sit by and bite her tongue or try to quell the jealousy when Fiona would flippantly discuss her latest conquests of men. Having this out in the open made her feel so much better, and dare she think it, happier.

"Oh? Care to show me those feelings Myrtle dear?" Fiona chuckled, giving another loving squeeze to Myrtle as she pressed her cheek against her shoulder.

"Aunt MyrMyr, are the pancakes ready?!" Cordelia suddenly appeared near the two women, looking up at Myrtle eagerly. A small hand came to rest on Myrtle's hip as Cordelia tugged at her robe. "Lemme see!"

Since Cordelia didn't even mention the two embracing, Myrtle made no effort to shrug off Fiona's arms or step away from her. "Sure my little one. Let your mother hold you up and you can watch." Myrtle smiled at the young girl and then removed the cooked pancakes before pouring more batter onto the griddle.

Fiona reluctantly removed her arms from Myrtle and stooped just enough to lift her daughter into her arms. In an untypical fashion, she pressed her lips to the girl's cheek and hugged her close before settling her small body on a jutted hip so she could see Myrtle make breakfast.

The small display of affection did not go unnoticed by Myrtle and she hid a smile. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Fiona appeared to be trying to improve herself for the better, even if she still resorted to smoking and drinking. At least she had been able to convince her not to smoke around Cordelia, and to cut back slightly on alcohol. The other unknown factors plagued her mind; would Fiona tire of her or want to pursue a man? Despite these unanswered questions, Myrtle knew that this was their chance to see how things would go and she'd be a fool to let it slip through her fingers.

Warm pancakes in one neat stack were presented to the two observant blondes; one who's eyes were glued to the food and the other's were affixed to Myrtle. "Who wants to eat?" Myrtle asked them as she moved toward the table with the plate and a container of syrup.

"Meeee!" Cordelia shrieked, her face beaming with a smile.

Fiona grimaced at the sound, and walked to the table to set her daughter on a chair. Brushing past Myrtle who was cutting up a pancake into small pieces for Cordelia, she leaned toward the woman, lips close to her ear. "What I'd like to eat isn't on this table..." She murmured, smirking as she sat down in her chair next to Cordelia.

The knife and fork tumbled from Myrtle's fingers as Fiona spoke, clattering onto the table.

"Ut ohhh," Cordelia stated as she glanced up at Myrtle. "You gots butterfingers!" The girl let out a giggle and turned her attention to her food as she began to pick the small pieces off her plate to shove into her mouth after dunking them in syrup.

"Ohh, I bet they would be slippery..." Her voice was quiet but Myrtle heard every word. Fiona smirked and began to eat her breakfast, watching the redhead's reactions.

"Fiona...you're not allowed in here with me for breakfast anymore. Ever." Myrtle practically choked on the words.

"But...but Auntie Myr...how will mommy eat?!" Cordelia had overheard the comment while busily chewing her food.

"Oh, Delia, mommy _will eat_, don't worry about that, sweetheart," Fiona quickly replied, the smirk growing on her lips as she snuck a glance to Myrtle who was staring open-mouthed at the Supreme.

As Fiona and Cordelia ate their breakfast with a nonchalance, Myrtle simply watched them, her attention honing in on Fiona for the most part. That woman would be the death of her, and Myrtle found herself not minding it one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews; you're all wonderful! :) This chapter is a little short, but sweet!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cordelia was being used as a pawn. One that was critical in this instance. As long as she remained in the kitchen, Myrtle felt safe from confrontation with Fiona. She wasn't scared of the woman in the least, but was anxiety-ridden with the prospect of taking her feelings for her any further than the confines of her own mind. From one end of the spectrum to the other, she felt the thoughts ricochet between intense longing to unbound fear. Myrtle always knew what certain outcomes would be, and for the first time in her life she wasn't sure what <em>this<em> outcome would be, not with Fiona being part of the equation. Fiona contributed a sort of invariable quality to any situation and one could never predict her reaction or mood, although it was often one of sarcasm and selfishness.

"Auntie MyrMyr!" A plaintive cry for attention snapped the redhead out of her musings.

"Not so loud, little one. What is it?" Myrtle looked to the small blonde girl.

"All done! I wanna play!" With a shove of her empty plate, Cordelia began to attempt to stand on the chair.

Fiona sprung up from her seat and took the girl into her arms. "Alright, alright. Let's get your face cleaned off and then you can go play, okay?" It was as if she had seen Myrtle's thoughts on her consistent selfishness, and wanted to prove her wrong. Fiona glanced to Myrtle, as if verifying her choice of words and tone of voice were appropriate. However, Myrtle's attention had shifted to the table as the woman looked at her.

Cordelia wrapped both arms around her mother's neck and nodded contently. "Okay mommy."

"I'll uh, clean off the table..." Myrtle found it increasingly difficult to look at Fiona now that they had uncovered the presence of deeper feelings between them and also due to the thoughts that tumbled in her mind. She managed to watch the Supreme discreetly as she took her daughter to the sink to wipe the syrup from her hands and face. Instead of the usual eye roll and look of distaste, the blonde smiled at her daughter as she sent her on her way to play, standing from her crouched position. Myrtle had finished clearing the table and was just a few steps away from Fiona. If her eyes could grow laser beams to bore through the plates, they would have been full of holes. She still couldn't bring her full attention to the woman, and lost track of her movements as she washed the plates under a stream of warm water.

"Breakfast was delicious."

The words drifted over Myrtle's neck as two arms encircled her waist, and a chin came to rest on her shoulder. She sucked in a breath of air quickly, the plate nearly tumbling out of her soapy grasp. Fiona was _too close_ and it was setting her skin on _fire_. Her pulse began to race, and she had to set the plate down in the sink as her fingers trembled. "Thank you..." she replied quietly, closing her eyes as she felt Fiona's breath on the skin of her neck.

"Probably not as delicious as you, I bet," Fiona said in a low voice followed by a chuckle. She nuzzled her cheek against the woman's shoulder, squeezing Myrtle's waist in a firm hug.

Myrtle cleared her throat, and grasped the edge of the counter. "Fiona...this...what are we doing?"

"Oh calm down, I'm only teasing you. We can take this as slow as you want to..." A shift of her head sent her lips to touch Myrtle's shoulder, and then trailed to her neck. "I'll behave, and I'll only do what you're comfortable with...I promise, Myr." Letting out a soft sigh against the redhead's neck, Fiona placed another kiss there. "Is it okay if I hug you and kiss your neck?"

Apparently it was getting harder to breathe, so Myrtle settled for a quiet groan as she tilted her head away from Fiona, nodding to give consent. Any protest she had formulated disappeared as she realized she _did_ want _this_. Whatever it was, she wanted to experience it, and to see where it went. Her feelings for Fiona ran deep, and Cordelia was like her own child. So what was she so _scared_ of? Living?

Myrtle bit at her bottom lip and dug her fingertips into the counter as she leaned into Fiona's warm embrace. Finally, she found the ability to speak. "Yes, I'd like to give this a chance, Fiona...I really would," she said quietly.

A smile appeared on Fiona's lips as she heard Myrtle speak, and she pressed another lingering kiss to Myrtle's neck just below her earlobe. "Good, I'm so glad, darling." Fiona squeezed both arms tight around the woman's midsection and leaned in closer to speak again. "And I promise...I _promise_ to try and be a better person, and to be a better mother. I want you to be happy to be with me, and not ashamed or disappointed." She paused for a moment, weighing the next words in her mind. "I know I'll stumble along the way...I'll screw up. But if you promise to be by my side, I'll stay by yours. And that's all we really need in life, right? Someone to be there for us...unconditionally." Fiona's voice had decreased in volume to a near whisper, and she buried her face into Myrtle's shoulder again.

"Yeah...unconditionally," Myrtle repeated in a whisper with a hint of a smile, her grip loosening on the counter and her hands moving to rest on Fiona's forearms that were wrapped around her. "And you need to know...I adored you even before you tried to be a 'better mother.' _Everything_ that makes you who you are is what I was drawn to so many years ago." Her head now rested against Fiona's.

Fiona had no response to Myrtle's confession as she believed no one could ever harbor such feelings toward her, and yet Myrtle plainly told her that she loved her for who she was. Not for what she wanted the blonde to be for her, but for all of her, shortcomings and all. The very uncommon feeling of being choked up with emotion overtook Fiona but she hid it well with another fierce kiss to the curve of Myrtle's jaw.

Their tentative yet clear agreement now verbalized, Myrtle turned her body in the encirclement of Fiona's arms, and faced her with both arms wrapped around her waist and their foreheads touching. "I'm very much looking forward to learning more about you, Fiona. I could never be disappointed in learning new things about you, darling...it's simply not possible." Soft lips touched against Fiona's mouth for a few seconds.

"I'll hold you to that, Myrtle," Fiona said with a half-smirk. "You might be surprised with what you'll find in my closet."

"Well, it's just nice to know you came out of there finally," Myrtle retorted with a grin, squeezing the blonde in a warm hug.

"You should talk!" Fiona exclaimed, pulling her head back from Myrtle a few inches. "I never expected that kiss from you...of all people. And well, the closets around here are big enough for two..."

They shared a quiet chuckle and another embrace, stalling the inevitable of having to pull apart eventually. With the sound of a child crying drifting into the kitchen, that moment came much too soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you kindly for your patience with me over these last few months. I now have consistent wifi connection, which was just one of many issues that prevented me from writing. I will attempt to update more often.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The shrieks had faded to muffled sobs as Myrtle and Fiona approached the grandiose staircase at the entryway of the house. Cordelia was sprawled face down, tears running wispy rivers across the spotless marble tiles.<p>

Fiona crouched down effortlessly, scooping the child into her arms to hold her close to her chest, trying to call upon the many times she had seen Myrtle comfort her daughter. It wasn't that she was faking her emotion or care toward Cordelia, but rather that she struggled with showing how much she _did_ _care_ for her. Her own mother never showed a nurturing side, and so Fiona had nothing to draw from in the area of being a mother. Except for Myrtle. The woman made it seem so damned easy, comforting Cordelia, tending to her endless requests for book readings, freshly baked cookies, and mending broken toys. Honestly, she was an eccentric version of June Cleaver, with a decidedly better wardrobe. As her attention began to turn to Myrtle's attire and subsequently her figure, Fiona had to derail her thoughts. Her brow furrowed with trying to recall the other soothing actions of Myrtle, and she cautiously brushed her fingers through Cordelia's silky blonde hair.

"What happened, Delia?" Fiona spoke calmly, bordering on disinterest. Her dark eyes flicked up to Myrtle who stood by with concern etched upon her face. Was she judging her? Waiting for her to make the first stumble so she could wave her wand of reason as to why them being together would never work? Waiting for the undercurrent of selfishness and conceitedness to take firm grasp of Fiona's personality for good? Swallowing back the onslaught of paranoia that washed over her, Fiona forced her attention back to the young girl in her arms who continued to cry, albeit more quietly now. Then and there, her resolve solidified to prove herself to her daughter and to Myrtle.

"Did you fall...sweetheart?" Prodding once again for a response, Fiona shifted on the ground a bit before standing, hoisting her daughter up in her arms. It took a bit of effort, since the simple act was not well-practiced.

Cordelia nodded, the crying subsiding into sniffles as she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. She seemed _almost _comfortable in her mother's arms, often glancing to Myrtle as if to ensure she was safe.

"Let's check you over, little one, and make sure there's no bumps or bruises," Myrtle said in a soft voice. Skimming her fingertips along Cordelia's arms and then her legs as Fiona held her, Myrtle smiled. "You look quite alright. Does anything hurt?"

Shaking her head from side to side, Cordelia suddenly nuzzled her face to her mother's neck.

Fiona drew in a sharp breath, visibly moved by the action and caressed the back of Cordelia's neck. "Alright, you can go play, kiddo. Aunt Myr and I need to finish cleaning the kitchen." Fiona touched her lips quickly to Cordelia's neck, and then set the small girl on the floor, who smiled at both women before climbing the stairs to her room.

"...so," Fiona breathed out, turning to face Myrtle with her arms outstretched at her sides. "How did I do?"

Myrtle tilted her head, features twisting a bit in contemplation. "How did you do...? I'm not sure what you mean, Fiona."

"Well, I assume you're judging me, Mother Superior. Trying to catch me screwing up so that you can take the easy way out." Fiona crossed her arms over her chest, gaze pinning Myrtle so that she couldn't escape the line of questioning.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as Myrtle met Fiona's steely gaze. "I'm _not_ judging you, Fiona." She knew that straightforward answer would not be enough to satisfy the inquiries. Lifting a hand to press her fingertips to the bridge of her nose, she groaned. "You know, I thought I had made it clear that I was...that I _am _willing to try this...whatever _this _is with you, Fiona. I won't judge you. I'll help you with whatever guidance and support you need...just as I've been doing all along." Taking a step closer to the blonde, Myrtle placed her hands on Fiona's shoulders. "It's _you_ I worry about taking the easy way out, giving up because this is going to be difficult. The perception others will have toward us, the things we'll have to deal with...it's not easy." Myrtle touched her forehead to Fiona's, briefly closing her eyes. "But...you're worth it...and so am I."

Fiona exhaled loudly, a smirk spreading until she started to chuckle. "I'm not one to back down from a challenge. You should know that, Myrtle Snow. Screw other people's perceptions. I'm used to them staring as it is...doesn't bother me at all." The shrug of her shoulders nudged Myrtle's hands to slide down from their spot to Fiona's sides. Uncrossing her arms, Fiona pulled the redhead into a close embrace, holding her tightly behind her back. "Just don't be jealous of everyone always staring at me...not you." Yelping at Myrtle's fingertips pinching her rear, Fiona laughed lightly again, placing a kiss to the woman's cheek.

"Okay, kitchen's not going to clean itself...c'mon." Myrtle disentangled herself from Fiona's slender arms, and pulled her into the kitchen with her after grasping both of her hands.


End file.
